


Remus just wanted the last piece of cake

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Prompt: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person. Requested with Remus poutingTitel and prompt says everything
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Remus just wanted the last piece of cake

Remus came home early after a class had been cancelled, only to get greeted with the silence of their empty apartment. Roman must be at role practice then. That was fine, Remus shrugged in acceptance before his mind reminded him. It just meant he could gorge himself on the left-over cake in the fridge from the weekend before without his brother complaining about him being either messy or not leaving a piece.

He was quick to toss his bag by the door and hanging his jacket haphazardly on the rack before struggling to pull off his boots and tossing them to the side too. He quickly went to the kitchen area with his mind and stomach already excited for some delicious left-over cake, too preoccupied to notice the dirty dish in the sink, still with crumbs and frosting on it. So when he opened the fridge door and saw the empty spot the cake was this morning his jaw dropped, and just like the dramatic gay he was, he started pouting. Protruding lower lip, slumped shoulders, sad brows, the works. Roman must have eaten it all before he had class!

How dare he!? Remus thought as he looked around to decide what to do instead.

Remus chose to go watch some tv in the living room and to keep pouting until his twin came home so he could yell a little at him. Maybe get him to offer something other he could eat.

* * *

  
When Roman came home about an hour after Remus normally came home, he found his brother’s things as usual by the front door, half tossed on the floor, half hung up. He heard the TV running in the living area and after putting his own things away and neating up Remus', he went to kiss his boyfriend hi.

When he arrived by the couch he found a pouting Remus glaring up at him before turning his head back around to instead glare at the TV.

“Don’t I get a hi?” Roman asked, half smiling but wondering what had got Remus mad today that supposedly affected him.

“No,” Remus answered curtly.

Roman raised an eyebrow and walked around the couch, standing in front of the tv, right in Remus’ line of sight. “And why not?”

“You ate the last of the cake!” He accused him, with his arms crossed but not really being mad, only upset.

“Oh,” came the reply from Roman. He should have saved a piece then. Well, too late, he thought and sat in Remus’ lap on the couch and kissed him softly on the lips. “Sorry.”

Remus was still pouting, so Roman repeated the kiss a few times until they were both giggling and their fingers were intertwined. They sat like that for a little while, just enjoying each other's company and closeness.

"If you'd like, we can bake a new one?" Roman muttered the suggestion. They both had a giant sweet tooth and more often than not they had cake or cupcakes, or sweet buns or ice cream in the kitchen. So they were always stocked up on ingredients for baking whatever. They both enjoyed the creativity that could go into a cake or cupcake's frosting and decorations.

"Can we do the bloody cupcakes from halloween last year?" Remus asked, seeming to like the idea of baking tonight.

"Sure," Roman smiled and kissed Remus again. "The ones with strawberry jam in the middle that looks like bloody guts?"

"That's the bitch!" Came the excited agreement from the other. Roman nodded himself as if he needed to agree too, and then went to stand up but Remus didn't let him.

"I wanna finish watching this first," he said as he held Roman and looked past his shoulder to the TV again. Roman sighed with a tiny smile and snuggled up in his twin's arms, surrendering to his cuddly fate. Baking could wait.


End file.
